Antagonists
Antagonists 'will always against, a threat to the Protagonists. Hypixel Schwab GG's Team KyleKo * KyleKo's the person that attacks Chuck Jason's in Hypixel, with his group and attack Chuck Jason's team. Schwab GG * Schwab GG's the person that attacks Chuck Jason's in Hypixel, with his group and attack Chuck Jason's team. NotxMasterzrooze * NotxMasterzrooze's the person that attacks Chuck Jason's in Hypixel, with his group and attack Chuck Jason's team. pawelwader * pawelwader's the person that attacks Chuck Jason's in Hypixel, with his group and attack Chuck Jason's team. xCaffeinex * xCaffeinex the person that attacks Chuck Jason's in Hypixel, with his group and attack Chuck Jason's team. KiuJsGaming's Team KiuJsGaming * KiuJsGaming was a guy that's formerly attacked Chuck Jason's Team before Schwab GG's Team first battle Chuck Jason's Team. But nowadays, It seems to only target Chuck Jason and not his team. (Mario) the Music Box --ARC-- Mario * Mario loses control and kills the people who're getting in a way. ** Mario accident kills Riba while Riba's sleeping. ** Mario "killed" Riba after escape a trapped in a room. (insane route) ** Mario also accident kill Luigi (insane route) ** Mario could kill Riba after Riba saving Mario alive. ** Mario also caused Helena to die. (''Determinant) ** Mario can either let Helena get Riba head or let Riba left alive. Alice * Alice will always control Mario's body and tell Mario to kill Riba, Princess Peach. ** Alice possessing Mario's body to kill Peach, Riba. Riba * Riba was a guy who always wants to kill both Mario and Luigi. (sane route) ** If Mario went to the "Dead end" Riba will show up and kill both Mario & Luigi. ** If Mario was on Riba's home. Mario can be killed in several ways by Riba. ** Riba somehow got Luigi under control to work with him to kill Mario. ** Riba got killed by Mario with a chandelier. (sane route) ** Riba kidnap Mario & Mario's IV (absent ending) * Riba was a guy try to keep Mario alive or betrayed. ** While Mario is hanging himself, Riba can either save Mario life or waiting for him to die. ** In continueance 1 ending, Riba chokes Mario to death and make Mario "Red". ** In continueance 2 ending, Riba used his weapon to attack Mario's neck, then let Mario bleeding out to death. Caused Mario got ate alive by unknown people. ** If Mario accident hit Riba, Riba will chase Mario and killed. Luigi / Envy * Luigi can either got killed by Riba or got revenge by Mario. ** Luigi was got under control by Riba who want to kill Mario on the church. ** Luigi was got awake by Mario using dispel charm then got the stab in the head by Riba. * Envy was an Antagonists of the church Luigi level. ** Envy can kill Mario if the player did not move. ** Envy can troll the player or Mario, one of them is a note says "'''Boo" and Envy kill Mario. one of them is getting 99x red herb. Once the player wants to go back, unknown spicks attack Mario and Game over. Len Alwenia Foska * Len Alwenia Foska (Len) stop Mario to continue continueance 4 ending. Cause Riba got killed by Marchionne. The Walking Dead (Game) Season 4 Delta Lilly * Former Leader of Traveler Motel or "Lee's Group", she may feel sad or stupid about what Lee choose to abandon her or keep her in RV back in "Long Road Ahead" ** Lilly tries to shoot Clementine alive. "Suffer the Children" ** Lilly had no choice but to kill Mitch alive. "Suffer the Children" ** Lilly kills James if AJ been told not to shoot Lilly alive. "Broken Toys" ** Lilly is either is dead by AJ or Lilly is alive somewhere. Category:(Mario) The Music Box --ARC-- Characters Category:(Mario) The Music Box Category:(Mario) The Music Box --ARC-- Category:Minecraft Player Category:Schwab GG's Team